User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa's Geekout World 4: Mustard Meadow
Last Episode, Yui Bolt defeated Papa, Cooper, and Prudence. The three got sent to the Mustard Meadow and found Penny. Breadlioz is coming to the Mustard Meadow with "ze bowl of punch." What will happen? Who will be saved? Penny: Okay, so let me get this straight... our enemies are Radley Madish, Sarge, Cherryl, Breadlioz, Shroomina, Chester, and Count Lime Sherbet? Cooper: Close. It's Count Illusherbet. Penny: Oh! I get it! Papa: So, Mustard Meadow...huh? This place is very dull. Musad: And so it is... Prudence: Excuse me...who... Musad: I am Musad Cethup, guardian of the fourth world. Musad to my friends. Who are you and what is your purpose here? Papa: My name is Papa Louie! This is Prudence, Cooper, and Penny. Penny: Musad, what exactly is this place? Musad: Mustard Meadow...oh no. I have not told you about the dangers of this place. Cooper: What kind of dangers? Musad: If it shall not disturb you, Mustard Meadow is a cursed place, where green ooze comes up out of the ground and traps you into a yellow marble statue. Prudence: But I don't want to be a marble statue! Musad: Not my problem, dearie. You must be alert when going across the Halven Plains. Papa: Halven Plains? Musad: Excuse me. The Halven Plains is a section of Mustard Meadow where the ooze comes out. If I were you, I'd go around it. Penny: Well, thank you, Mr. Musad. Musad: By jove! I think you might be a special one! Penny: Really? Musad: There's only one way to find out! Let's see here...hoominnniwho...elspato meandress...MI-YA! It's true! Penny: I have a special move! What is it? Musad: Wall Jumping, apparently. Papa: Great! Well, we must get going. Musad: Remember my warnings! Prudence: Papa, I'm scared about that green ooze. You said that it held your pizza paddle into midair and is still there. It's probably a statue by now! Papa: Pru, it'll be alright. Hey, what are those? Cooper: Ew, they look like deformed Pizza Monsters. Penny: IDEA! To the Savory Prophecy! Papa: Nice, Penny. Um, Chapter Two: As you are reading this, you should be in a very dangerous land, the Mustard Meadow. This place is surrounded by Musters. To get past them, you need to be disguised. To find these disguises, you need to use a special power inside the Halven Plains. Prudence: That's great. We have to sneak past the Musters, use Penny's power, put on the disguises, and...wait...we'd already be past the Musters. That makes no sense. Cooper: I don't know, Prudence. The Savory Prophecy should be at least right about something. Penny: Yeah, so I guess we have to run for it. (runs) Papa: Penny! The Halven Plains are this way. Penny: Right. Thanks. Musters: There's an intruder! Get them! Papa: Sweet! Penny, the tunnel going up is right in front of us, Penny, get on Cooper's back. Cooper, you do Prudence, and she'll do me. We should get high enough. Prudence: Penny! Now! Penny: Hup! (wall jumpz) This is easy as pie! Hey, these disguises don't look like disguises at all! We should all be safe! And there's a pulley right here. Hop on, gang! (pulls) Cooper: Okay, everyone. Time to suit up! Papa: Hey, this is just like a mascot costume! You know, I was mascot for Tastyville High one ye- nothing! I was always a chef. Penny: It smells like feet in here. Prudence: I'm sweaty. Cooper: Does this come in red? Papa: Cooper! Cooper: Sorry. Let's just go down. (rides pulley down) Papa: (clears throat) We have eaten the intruders. We are now all safe. Muster: You came out of nowhere. Papa: Oh, that? Yeah, we were just having a...camping trip...yeah, go with that. Muster: I'm buying it. Let's go, Musters. Breadlioz: Not zo' fast, lads! Zere zey are! (falls from sky) Zey are zhust in ze faykest zoots I've eyver zeen! Get zem! Papa: Oh no! They've got us surrounded! Prudence: There's free space right behind us, see? (steps) Yuh! (gets turned into a marble statue) Cooper: Prudence! Papa! Penny! We're in the Halven Plains! Papa: I'll grab the Prudence statue! Let's run! Penny: Woah! (marble statue) Cooper: I've got Penny! Nah! (marble statue) Papa: This is really heavy! I guess I'll just have to fight Breadlioz and the Musters. Breadlioz: It'z on! Papa: If only I had my pizza paddle...(appears out of nowhere) Hey, where did this come from? Saul: We. Olive: Will. Oneida: Help. Musad: You. Saul, Olive, Oneida, and Musad: Along your quest. Papa: You guys! Can you bring my friends back? Olive: All good things covered with green goo will return after a few minutes. All bad things will stay forever. Papa: That's it! Thank you, Olive! Hey Bratlioz! C'mere! Breadlioz: Hi-yah! Papa: (jumps and smacks pizza paddle on his head, so he is stuck underground) Awesome! Now, you'll become a statue forever! Breadlioz: You worthless idiots! Pull end pull az hard az ze can end me out of here! (all Musters grab each other to pull out Breadlioz. The goo hits Breadlioz, then he becomes a marble statue. The transformation continues on to the Musters, and the result is a long statue) Cooper: (returns to normal and takes off suit) Papa! You did it! Penny: Um, Papa? I found someone in Marblopia. Roy: Hi, Uncle Louie! Papa: What? Roy! Breadlioz and the Musters were defeated. Papa Louie was reunited with his nephew. The Muster suits still smell like feet. What will the five encounter next? What will the Savory Prophecy tell next? Who will Papa battle: Chester, Shroomina, or Count Illusherbet? Find out in Papa's Geekout: World 5! Category:Blog posts